


bubblegum smile, taste the cherry on (his) lips

by lafgl



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Caleb is a Bad Cook, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, do you know the muffin man was playing on repeat in my head while i wrote this, i forgot what the pillsbury doughboy was named and i looked up 'round soft white man'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafgl/pseuds/lafgl
Summary: it's adam's birthday; caleb can't cook
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Happy Birthday Marcus





	bubblegum smile, taste the cherry on (his) lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefigureinthecorner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefigureinthecorner/gifts).



**the way you operate is so sweet  
i need you like cake on my birthday**

**birthday ..//.. all time low**

* * *

“ _Dude_. What the fuck are you doing?” Adam's voice rings through the kitchen above the electric mixer.

Caleb reflexively jerks his arm back, sending more flour and butter cascading over the floor. He's already covered in dry ingredients himself.

“You look like the Pillsbury Doughboy,” Adam laughs.

“I was _trying_ to make you a birthday cake,” he sighs, defeated.

Adam walks over, taking the mixer from his hands incredibly carefully, trying not to get himself covered in the ingredients that coat it. “Okay. Shower. Now.” Caleb opens his mouth to protest. “No. You're not ruining this kitchen any more.” Adam looks at him expectantly, laughing, “Go!”

He does, and when he comes back, he's, well… not particularly _surprised_ to see any trace of a mess gone from the kitchen. “Okay, now it's my turn to ask: _What the fuck are you doing?_ ”

He's crouched down next to the oven, staring intently through the glass. “Fixing your cake,” Adam answers, “You forgot to add the water.”

Caleb blushes, folding his arms, “Well. That would explain why it wasn't mixing.”

“Yeah, no shit.” The buzzer dings, and Adam takes the cake out of the oven.

“Okay, but… you can't make your own birthday cake. That's… _illegal_.” He stutters, trying not to laugh. Scoffing, he opens up the can of frosting and finds a knife.

Adam just lets out a little laugh through his nose, shakes his head, and grabs the knife from his hand, setting it down onto the counter. “We have to wait until it's cool enough.”

“God, I would've ruined that cake.”

“You almost did.”

Adam notices the glint in his eyes too late — Caleb's already swiped a finger into the frosting and smeared it onto his nose, and he's laughing hysterically. So Adam, not one to let something perfectly good go to waste, simply shrugs as he wipes it off and licks it off his finger.

“Really?” Caleb asks.

“Caleb, what did you even expect?”

He's not quite sure. He's just happy to be here, with his boyfriend, on his birthday, doing whatever the hell they want to. So he does what he's wanted to do since he woke up this morning.

Adam tastes like chocolate (and honestly, _what did he expect?_ )

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday marcus you are a LIGHT of SUNSHINE!!!!!!


End file.
